


No Time To Be Alone

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU NobodyLeft 4and1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Hank and Alex were interrupted while trying to be alone, and the one time they weren't. This is an AU where nobody left on the beach in cuba, so Erik and Raven are still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven

Alex smiled at Hank as he settled on his lap, legs bent on eiether side of the other mutants hips, and Hank placed big blue hands on Alex's waist, smiling back.

"We're alone" Alex told him kissing Hank's forehead before kissing him properly on the mouth.

"I know, it's nice" Hank said, Alex chuckled.

"You’re alone all the time in that lab of yours" Alex pointed out.

"Yes, but I hardly ever get to be alone with you, you’re either with Sean or there’s other people around and we can't do this" Hank replied, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and kissing him once again.

"We could, it's not like they don't already know" Alex said, breaking the kiss.

"Alex, you know I'm not comfortable with a lot of affection in public, at least not right now" Hank reminded him.

"I know, I'm alright with that, I don't need to kiss you every minute to show you I care about you, and I don't need to show it to others constantly for them to know I'm proud of you" Alex said.

Before Hank could say a word the door to the den opened and Raven walked in, as her true blue self. She stopped in the doorway, watching as Alex scrambled out of Hank's lap, and Hank coughed awkwardly and stood up, looking at his feet as he walked past her, and out the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" Raven said.

"It's fine" Alex sighed sitting on the couch.

"I was going to watch a movie, wanna watch it with me?" Raven asked.

"Sure" Alex replied.

"Why didn't he stay? I'm fine with you guys being couply" Raven asked as she flipped through the channels until she found the one with the movie she wanted to watch.

"He's not really comfortable with public displays of affection" Alex answered.


	2. Erik

Alex pulled himself up to sit on the counter in the kitchen, watching as Hank poured himself a class of milk. It was the middle of the night and Hank had finally finished with whatever the experiment was that he had been working on for the last week. The good thing about that was that there was a chance that no one would interrupt them because it was so late.

"So what have you been doing down in the lab anyway?" Alex asked.

"Working on a new plate for your suit,” Hank replied.

"The one I have now is fine" Alex told him.

"I think I can get it to focus more," Hank replied.

"Hank, it's fine the way it is. You don't have to keep messing with it, it focuses my power just fine" Alex told him.

"I know, but I think I can get it to release in a straight line" Hank told him.

"Just don't run yourself ragged with it alright? I like you just fine now" Alex said.

"Yeah, what do you like?" Hank asked with a smile.

"Are you fishing for compliments?" Alex asked, smiling back.

"Just asking" Hank replied.

"I like the way you kiss me" Alex said.

"That's it?" Hank asked frowning.

"Hank, you know I like you. Does it really matter what I like about you?" Alex asked.

"I don't know" Hank shrugged.

"Hank, I'm bad at this you know that" Alex said, grabbing one of Hank's much bigger hands in his own.

"I know" Hank replied, leaning in and kissing Alex. "Do you really like the way I kiss you?" Hank asked pulling away. Alex chuckled and pulled Hank back in by the collar of his shirt for another kiss only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"People eat here you know that right?" Erik asked, stepping out of the way as Hank ran out of the kitchen, leaving Alex sitting on the counter.

"I think he runs faster now" Erik commented.

"I'm going to have to wait until he's done freaking out about you catching us before I can kiss him again, you realize that?" Alex asked, glaring at the metal manipulator.

"How is that my fault?" Erik asked.

"It's the middle of the night, what are you doing up?" Alex asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Erik replied.

"I'm going to bed,” Alex told him, jumping off the counter.


	3. Charles

Alex leaned back against Hank, running his fingers through the fur covering Hank's arm. Hank was reading aloud from 'Romeo and Juliet' and Alex was happy to listen if it meant being alone with Hank. Alex turned his head and placed a kiss against the side of Hank's neck, before resting his head against Hank's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Are you listening?" Hank asked. Alex made a noise of conformation in his throat. Hank laid his cheek against Alex's blond hair before going back to his reading.

"So they both kill themselves in the end? That's not very romantic" Alex commented when Hank finished.

"It's a tragic romance, a lot of people think it's sweet" Hank told him.

"Why? They didn't get to be together,” Alex asked.

"Because, they would have rather died then live without the other,” Hank replied.

"I just think it's stupid to end it like that,” Alex said.

"So you wouldn't do what they did?" Hank asked.

"Would you?" Alex countered.

"I don't know" Hank answered.

"I wouldn't want you to. I wouldn't want you to kill yourself just because I was dead,” Alex told him.

"I wouldn't want you to either" Hank agreed. Alex kissed Hank instead of saying anything else. He turned around so that he could straddle Hank, his arms wrapped around the other mutant’s neck.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt" Charles' voice said when the man entered the library, Alex and Hank breaking apart, Alex falling flat on his backside in his hurry to get off of Hank's lap.

"I just came to get a book,” Charles said, quickly grabbing one off the nearest shelf and turning his chair around. "Carry on" he said before leaving the room.

"That was embarrassing" Alex said, getting up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Alex asked.

"Embarrassed. I can't believe Charles caught us in such a compromising position " Hank groaned.

"For such a big house, it can be very small when you want to be alone" Alex said.


	4. Sean

Hank nuzzled his nose into Alex's warm neck, breathing deeply, taking in the scent of his lover, and listening as he laughed every time Hank moved his nose even slightly. Alex's neck was very ticklish; Hank had discovered that very quickly.

"Hank stop, I'm all sweaty. Come on let me just go shower, then my neck is all yours,” Alex said, pushing at Hank's shoulders.

"No. After exercise is when a persons natural scent is the strongest, you smell so good right now" Hank told him, continuing to sniff at the others neck.

"I need to shower Hank" Alex tried.

"Later" Hank replied, Alex just sighed and let Hank continue.

"Hank!" Alex started, jumping slightly when Hank licked at his neck.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" Hank said into the others neck.

"Don't you already know how I taste? You lick me all the time, it's disgusting to lick at me when I'm sweaty" Alex said.

"It's instinct, I can't help myself" Hank told him as way of explanation, Alex just sighed, resigning himself to the sniffing and occasional licks of his lover. Alex closed his eyes seconds later, relaxing into the pillows behind him.

"Dude, is he licking you? That is so gross!" Sean exclaimed when he walked into the living room, holding a can of soda. Alex's eyes flew open, and Hank sat up straight.

"Shut up Cassidy" Alex said, watching as Hank left the room.

"You haven't even changed, let alone showered since our workout. Does he lick you when your sweaty a lot?" Sean asked, face scrunching up in disgust at the thought.

"How is that any of your business?" Alex countered.

"I'm not sure I want to sit on that couch" Sean replied.

"Oh relax, I'm leaving" Alex told him, leaving the room.


	5. None

Hank carefully laid Alex onto the bed in Hank's room. They were in Hank’s room and not Alex’s due to the fact that the bed was bigger. Hank worriedly chewed at his bottom lip, checking over the injuries Alex had sustained during the battle. Bruises, cuts, a cracked rib, an eye that would probably be black by morning, broken ankle, sprained wrist, and a concussion all in all, nothing Hank couldn't treat on his own.

"Is he alright?" Raven asked, hands clasped in her worry, Hank turned to look at her and the others that stood in the doorway.

"He'll be fine" Hank nodded.

"What is the prognosis?" Charles asked.

"He'll be off his feet for a little bit, but there's nothing to worry about" Hank answered.

"Take care of him. Call if you need anything" Charles said, shooing everyone away before wheeling himself down the hall.

It wasn't long before Alex regained consciousness, groaning and trying to twist away from the light, only to be stopped by a sharp pain.

"Don't move so much, you have a cracked rib" Hank told him, stroking Alex's hair.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, looking at Hank.

"I'm fine" Hank nodded. "Don't ever do that again, I can take care of myself. I was so scared when the guy hit you and you stopped moving. I thought I lost you" Hank told him, resting his forehead against Alex's.

"I'm sorry. I just got so mad when I heard you scream, and saw you bleeding, I couldn't stop myself. He hurt you, and I just wanted to make him pay" Alex said.

"I don't need you to protect me Alex, especially if you’re going to get hurt trying" Hank told him.

"Pot, kettle" Alex retorted with a smile.

Hank chuckled, "You’re right" Hank agreed.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked.

"Around. Charles promised to keep them away, for today anyway, after that, they'll be here to make sure you’re alright" Hank explained.

"Why is he keeping them away?" Alex asked.

"I thought we finally deserved some time alone" Hank told him with a smile; Alex smiled back, beckoning Hank down and placing a soft kiss against his mouth.

"Lay down with me?" Alex asked.

"Of course. I'll be with you all day" Hank said, lying down beside the other mutant and gently draping an arm over him. They were finally alone, and Hank was glad for it.


End file.
